Reason for Living
by Asura435
Summary: Naruto X Chaotic sword


"So, you decided to leave." Naruto said as he stood near the entrance of Konoha, to say his farewell to his brother

"Yes, I wish to find a goal in life and repent for my sins. You are already taking care of this world so I have decided to go to another and find the way." Sasuke replied honestly as he knew lying was pointless and disrespectful to his brother

"Won't you consider it, what about Sakura?" Naruto asked in calm tone, he was happy with any choice Sasuke made but it was his duty to question

"You already know that I don't love her Naruto, it is pointless. In this world the only person I care for is you, everyone is insignificant in my eyes. The world is moving towards peace already and there is no threat that can fight you anymore, the title strongest being is yours so there really isn't anything for me to do."

"If I stay here I can't find peace as long as my mistakes haunt me and I go on aimless, I have always been goal driven so without one I feel lost." Sasuke confessed his feelings as to why he chose this path

"Then enjoy your travels and find someone to love, if needed use it."Naruto said in a gentle tone as he hugged Sasuke who reciprocated it

"I will try not to; you have saved me and gave me gifts that are too precious. I will make sure to repay you with a worthy gift from the other world." Sasuke said as he looked at his other arm which was different from normal, it was forced upon him by Naruto who trapped him and operated on his body

"Otherwise you would be weakened and the Rinne-Sharingan takes a toll on your body, with that arm your capacity and durability increased along with getting a healing factor through which it was possible for me to forcibly increase your reserves. It is to help you keep up as I grew instantly with the two Kurama's combining and my physical capabilities, I do not wish to be lonely at the top Sasuke. So you might say it was a selfish reason behind my actions." Naruto said in a calm tone

"You know, no one believe that so don't try. You are too selfless to even have other reason than helping me as you saw that teleportation was heavy on my reserves." Sasuke said as he shook his head, he really liked him but he went over the top in most of his acts

"Okay, so just bring be something awesome like a dragon or something." Naruto chuckled and replied

"I will get you the best gift ever that no one can compete with so good luck with your life, and I hope you don't become weaker than me when I see you next." Sasuke muttered with a smile, it was a challenge so that Naruto won't slack off without him

"You are dreaming, I have gained the top position and I am here to stay. But try your best I want to see what you can cook up for our next battle." Naruto said in a friendly tone as he slapped Sasuke's back and vanished

'Not my goal to be the strongest but let's see how much can I grow especially now, with the Mokuton and tail beast level chakra reserves.' Sasuke thought as a portal opened up and walked inside

* * *

In a world filled with countless wonders, a planet so large that it could not exist with just natural occurrences but existed because of the unique energy of the world. In large forest where various species of dangerous and demonic beasts roamed, Sasuke walked out of the portal. The journey was instant and he felt the difference in the atmosphere.

'The gravity is really high, at least 10 times higher and the natural energy of the world is enormous. Naruto would really love this place since he gets drunk on that natural energy.' Sasuke mused as he walked in a random direction, he had no knowledge of the place and his goal was to roam the world to find a purpose

The beast dare not approach him as their senses warned them of the danger Sasuke represented, his Rinne-Sharingan eyes took in everything and stored them in his memories perfectly and permanently. He had decided to keep both open so as to train his eyes and chakra, the strain lessens with use.

'It really is better to have Rinnegan in both eyes; it is lot more convenient and comfortable.'

'The beasts here show some unique energy, wonder what it is?'

'The world has such high levels of natural energy, is it possible there might be threats to me or even to my home.' Sasuke pondered and decided to appropriate knowledge from the residents once he saw someone

Sasuke's casual gait led him through the territory of Tiger type beast which attacked anyone regardless of strength once they entered its domain.

'Some one is in danger' Sasuke thought as he heard the sound of the beast and saw a girl of his age, he didn't hesitate and within a single moment the beast was cut in half from a single slash of his hand

"Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned the girl with white hair and an attractive appearance, her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. From her gaze he understood, she didn't understand what he said

"Sorry but thing of this as compensation." Sasuke muttered as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, slowly he took in the knowledge the girl had even if it was limited to such a small land

"Are you okay?" Sasuke repeated his words

"I am fine, thank you. I would love to give you a reward but I am not in any position for such things." The girl said in a tired tone

"No worries, I do not need compensation. It is only natural to help so just help someone else when they are in front of you." Sasuke said as he healed her with some basic healing jutsu that he had picked up before leaving, it was easy for him as his eyes could see the molecules and deeper

"I will keep that in mind, my name is Mingyue and I will remember this favor." Mingyue bowed and started walking away

"Would you like to accompany me? The world is a dangerous place and you are travelling alone, you might die and I also have no companion so you might serve as a conversation partner." Sasuke offered, he would have never done it but he wished to change. If he stayed alone, he might forget how to interact with people and Naruto will never rest if he found out about this.

'That will be a nightmare, who knows if he won't tie me up and have me talk to his clones.'

'A room filled with Naruto's is a nightmare.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Sasuke after war, 17 years old

Mingyue is Jian Chen's older sister


End file.
